


Kiss from an Angel

by alt_er_otp (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftermath, M/M, Making Out, fart sketch, kiss, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alt_er_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic based on the aftermath of the fart sketch for tumblr-user christinafaaaye. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss from an Angel

“Cut!” Rang out Stevie’s voice, though a little muffled due to the car windows being up.

Rhett had been staring into Link’s cornflower blue eyes for at least two minutes straight whilst the camera’s got the right angles, lighting and such, and he could feel his warm breath against his own mouth and his nose brushed Link’s ever so lightly. Link had also been required to stare right back and although he bravely did not flinch, even though his mouth was an inch away from Rhett’s, he gripped Rhett’s jacket firmly from the nerves. 

They both realised that two minutes was actually a lifetime now that they had both sat through it in that close proximity. Enough at least to have an inward battle with your own emotions and thoughts. Rhett’s desire was unmistakably burning as he felt the tension in Link’s grip on his jacket lapel, and while he tried to convince himself otherwise he felt he could see a reflection of it in Link’s eyes.

Link of course knew Rhett could read him like a book, and wanted nothing more than to look away so as to hide it. He could feel the blood rushing to his neck and cheeks, and to a certain other place that he didn’t even want to think of in that instant. But he couldn’t look away, until he heard that beloved ‘cut’ from Stevie and he was finally able to pull away and close his eyes. He leant his head back against the seat and breathed through his nose.

“Alright, man.” He heard Rhett say quietly. “That was awesome.”

Link kept quiet and didn’t say anything.

They both took a moment to breathe, and then stepped out of the car. A rowdy surge of wolf whistles and cheers from the crew emanated as soon as they exited, and although Rhett chuckled and found it funny, Link started to go even redder.

“I thought we were all professionals here.” He tried to boom out sternly, but his voice cracked a little on ‘here’, revealing his emotions. The crew fell silent, as Link stormed off inside, Rhett following after.

“Hey man.” Rhett tried but Link didn’t want to talk at all at the moment.

“I thought you said you were gonna be okay with this all?” He tried again after a little while of walking to the dressing rooms.

“I am.” Link said through gritted teeth.

“It’s no big deal.”

They had finally reached the dressing room and Link was standing at the mirror with his head down, resting on his arms. He looked up after a little while, after he had breathed a little more, and caught Rhett’s eye. Rhett smirked.

“You do look real pretty you know.” Rhett said flirtatiously.

“Stop that dude.” Link groaned.

Rhett grabbed Link’s arm and pulled him away from the bench to face him. He didn’t know whether it was the fact that Link looked completely different and so he was dissociated from himself, or whether it was the mood that the setting sun had sparked between them, but something compelled him to move forward and lustily catch Link’s lips with his own.

The sexual tension broke like shattering glass and exploded into stars and fireworks that radiated in the room and filled both their bodies with warmth and desire for each other. Link’s hand travelled up Rhett’s neck to the base of his head where his fingers caressed his hair, and Rhett’s thumb trailed a longing line along Link’s jaw as he melted into him. Rhett could feel the lipstick smothered all over his face, but he didn’t care. It only made him hungrier.

Link became bold and opened his mouth stroking Rhett’s tongue with his own, and Rhett relished the warm wetness he was introduced to. In this way they kept tasting and touching each other with passionate fervour until they eventually pulled away breathlessly.

“Maybe I should take this stuff off before we-“ Link said hastily trying to pull away.

“No!” Rhett pulled him closer, “I need you so bad right now. Leave it all.”


End file.
